


Salvation, Even Undesired

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet as a medic has many anchors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation, Even Undesired

When Ratchet took on the medic duty for the Army, he exposed himself to the sparks of the mechs he had to maintain. It was an incidental side of being the medic, but it was one more way that every mech could trust him, knowing their sparks twisted his.

Some sparks touched deeper than others, but the connections were also Ratchet's salvation. When he lost a patient, there were those others holding him tight, keeping him safely among the living.

It took the touch of all those on Earth, the few among the stars, to hold him when Ironhide's guttered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Portus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532424) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack)




End file.
